deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Death Battles by Time
The Death Battles that have happened are the ones that happened when they start at the beginning (after the analysis, and most of the times a sponsor of the episode) and conclude with a victor (most of the time), here they are in that order: Season 1 Episode 1. Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (1:18) Episode 2. Akuma VS Shang Tsung (1:16) Episode 3. Rogue VS Wonder Woman (1:15) Episode 4. Goomba VS Koopa (2:00) Episode 5. Haggar VS Zangief (1:24) Episode 6. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Battle Royale (1:32) Episode 7. Zitz VS Leonardo (0:57) Episode 8. Yoshi VS Riptor (0:55) Episode 9. Felicia VS Taokaka (1:37) Episode 10. Kratos VS Spawn (1:16) Episode 11. Bomberman VS Dig Dug (1:03) Episode 12. Vegeta VS Shadow (2:05) Episode 13. Mario VS Sonic (3:09) Episode 14. Justin Bieber VS Rebecca Black (1:37) Episode 15. Luke Skywalker VS Harry Potter (1:26) Episode 16. Chun-Li VS Mai Shiranui (0:57) Episode 17. Starscream VS Rainbow Dash (2:56) Episode 18. Master Chief VS Doomguy (1:35) Episode 19. Eggman VS Wily (5:07) Episode 20. Zelda VS Peach (1:48) Episode 21. Thor VS Raiden (2:37) Episode 22. Link VS Cloud (1:47) Episode 23. Batman VS Spider-Man (1:50) Episode 24. Pikachu VS Blanka (1:11) Episode 25. Goku VS Superman (10:29) Season 2 Episode 26. He-Man VS Lion-O (4:19) Episode 27. Shao Kahn VS M. Bison (2:15) Episode 28. Ryu Hayabusa VS Strider Hiryu (1:59) Episode 29. Ivy VS Orchid (1:14) Episode 30. Fox VS Bucky (2:41) Episode 31. Terminator VS RoboCop (7:36) Episode 32. Luigi VS Tails (3:00) Episode 33. Pokémon Battle Royale (3:06) Episode 34. Fulgore VS Sektor (1:12) Episode 35. Godzilla VS Gamera (6:34) Episode 36. Batman VS Captain America (1:32) Episode 37. Tigerzord VS Gundam Epyon (5:10) Episode 38. Ryu VS Scorpion (3:33) Episode 39. Deadpool VS Deathstroke (6:34) Episode 40. Kirby VS Majin Buu (6:00) Episode 41. Ragna VS Sol Badguy (2:32) Episode 42. Gaara VS Toph (3:55) Episode 43. Boba Fett VS Samus Aran Remastered (3:24) Episode 44. Chuck Norris VS Segata Sanshiro (3:01) Episode 45. Guts VS Nightmare (3:17) Episode 46. Iron Man VS Lex Luthor (6:59) Episode 47. Beast VS Goliath (1:48) Episode 48: Solid Snake VS Sam Fisher (7:30) Episode 49: Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom (3:30) Episode 50: Goku VS Superman 2 (6:21) Episode 51: Donkey Kong VS Knuckles (3:29) Episode 52: Wolverine VS Raiden (4:16) Episode 53: Hercule Satan VS Dan Hibiki (6:37) Episode 54: Yang VS Tifa (3:27) Episode 55: Mega Man VS Astro Boy (3:46) Episode 56: Green Arrow VS Hawkeye (3:04) Episode 57: Pokémon VS Digimon (5:34) Season 3 Episode 58: Bayonetta VS ??? Trivia * Yoshi vs Riptor is the shortest 2D fight. * Link vs Cloud is the shortest 3D fight. * Hercule Satan vs Dan Hibiki is the longest 2D fight. * Goku vs Superman is the longest 3D fight. Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Combatants Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Death battles Category:Season 3 Combatants Category:Season Finale Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Animated Sprite battles Category:Fights animated by Ben Singer Category:Animal Combatants Category:Fights animated by Torrian Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Combatants by Company Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Disney Characters Category:'Disney vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Fights with voice actors Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Fights animated by Mr. Lange Category:Shapeshifters Category:Fights made for commemoration Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Female Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Robots Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Smash Bros Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Characters Category:Marvel VS Capcom Combatants Category:Male Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Episodes with Remastered Episodes Category:Real World Category:East meets West battles Category:Monster Category:Sponsorless Death Battles Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Death Battles with spoofed theme songs Category:Death Battles with power-ups Category:Magic vs Technology Battles Category:Pilots Category:Ninja Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Videos Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Combatants by Series Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:Thumbnail Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Book Combatants Category:Marvel Comics Characters Category:'DC vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Disambiguations